Universe 13:Book Two
This is the second part of the story, I only made this page cause the other was becoming too long and I just happened to have this idea at a convenient place to stop. Doesn't matter, we're screwed Kakarott: So.... that just happened Raditz: I believe we can see that. Turles: The bullshit aside when will we be arriving? Vegeta: Sometime within 6-15 days, although it could just as easily be done in 5 as in 20. I'm not sure how fast and efficient these models are. Kakarott: The real question is, do we all have the same model. Cause I don't want to my ass getting left in the dust cause I got a crappy ship. Raditz:The ABs are sectioned off by their models. Unless there was a system failure I doubt you'd end up being left behind. Turles: The newcomers fear of abondonment aside, what are we going to do with those two? Nappa: Take them out, it's that easy. Vegeta: He's right, at this point we're not with Frieza. If we get caught we die, some of us sooner than others. Nappa: You really think he'd torture us for this. Raditz: You don't realize just how much he wants us dead, do you? Nappa: I realize it! It's just, I didn't think he had that much spite. Raditz: We're walking reminders of his failure, Kakarott more than any of us. Kakarott: Please, elaborate? Turles: I know Raditz has already told you, we're the sole survivors of a Genocide. One committed by Frieza, you were the only infant that made it off the planet and to its destination. All the others were either killed on their planets, or destroyed on our homeworld. Vegeta:They probably thought you were too weak to survive, amusing how everything they do comes back to bite them in the ass. Raditz: Looking back you should have been the first one they killed, right in front us and Nappa. Vegeta: How so, you two were so weak back then it was pitiful. And Frieza knew there wasn't much Nappa could do by himself other than sabotage a ship or two. Turles: With Saiyans, at least to him, it's all about potential. Vegeta: Is that what you've convinced yourself of. Turles: Yes, it's the only reason I could give without just saying Frieza a bloodthirsty bastard. Vegeta: He is, just one that happens to have a motive. Now back to what you were saying. Turles: I was saying that we all have so much untapped potential. You yourself are pushing 40,000, during our time we would scoffed at the thought. We've all increased our power to levels we thought impossible. Now you think about what would have happened if all the saiyans had done the same thing we have. And we were able to counterattack against Frieza, a legion of Oozarus would have been more than enough to kill Frieza. So much potential for us, but never tapped into. We just spent our days mowing down weak people that could never make us strong, only a few of us looked for anything beyond legions of weaklings to a slaughter. Nappa:..... Raditz:.... Kakarott: Damn. Vegeta: I've long since gave up such thinking, you should too. Even if that did happen, it wouldn't have ended well. Some things are just meant to happen, others are just random things. Kakarott: What makes you think it was meant to happen? Vegeta: The fact no one tried to stop him from destroying the planet. If it wasn't meant to be someone would have rallied our people and fought back. Raditz: How do you know that didn't happen, none of us had any real way to know anything that happened on that day. Vegeta: I know because my father is dead. Kakarott: What ever the cause and what ever happened, we're still in this now. Still on the run, still awol. Still flying through a goddamn vaccuum. None of this going to help us, and closure is a curse. We need the anguish and we need the anger. We need the fuel, now I'm getting some sleep. Ambush Cui: So "leader", how are we going to take down Vegeta? Dodoria: Well......my team should be able to take on Raditz, Nappa, and the new guy. Pom: What about Turles, the only person capable of taking him on is you. But then we would need you for Vegeta. Dodoria: In the end we're all going to be dead, so the most we can do is slow them down enough for one of us to relay the message to Lord Frieza. Pom: Why don't we just join up with Vegeta? Cui: Because he is bound to fail, at least we'd get a quick death from them. If we joined up with him and fought against Frieza we'd be tortured. Dodoria: Traitors will be shot, don't forget that. Cui:The best way for us to take out Vegeta and Turles is to attack them both head on. Pom: That's a death-wish. Cui: I said that was the best, not the only way. All the options end with us dead. Dodoria: You had to drag me into this, we could have just requested Frieza to send for the Ginyus. But now we're going straight into the storm, waiting for our deaths. Cui: We could just ambush them. Dodoria: That couldn't work without a distraction, and a distraction wouldn't work without them being alerted to us. Doesn't matter what we do, we're still screwed. Pom: So, when do we hit Namek? Cui:8 days. Chapter 2: Power Levels Dodoria:20,875 Cui:18,710 Pom:7,150 The Rest of Dodorias Team:6,500-11,400 First Order of Business, Introduction Turles: You can wake up now, we're finally here. Kakarott: Fine, but that was a little too quick for my liking. Raditz: Vegeta, how long did it take us to get here? Vegeta: 7 days give or take. Kakarott: Great, we got here before Frieza, let's kill some Green people. Turles: You're too eager, we need a plan if this is going to be successful. Vegeta: Actually, he's right. We do need to make ourselves known. Let's go introduce themselves. : As the Saiyans searched for the nearest Settlement on the perpetual plains of the alien planet, their allies were occupying their limited time relaying information to one another. Tarble: So, are they aboard? Appule: No, but have you got any updates from Vegeta? Tarble: I haven't gotten around to it, although at this stage it would be too risky. I'm going to need a more discreet way to contact him. I don't suppose you have any people with closed contact. Appule: No, I don't. If you need to get information to or from Vegeta you could always use me as a median, I'm under the radar enough. You on the other hand are in limelight for the most part. Tarble: I wish they would just get this over with, so I can get out of this place. The paranoia is bewildering. Appule: Shouldn't they already be on the planet by now? Tarble: Who knows, a day is relative, isn't it? Appule: Well anyway, I'll see what I can do. Tarble: It's appreciated. TouchDown Vegeta: Everyone, get up. We're touching down. Turles: First order of business? Raditz: Find the balls of course. Kakarott: If you can't find them there's a problem. Nappa: There are 12 power levels to the West. Vegeta: Good, I guess I'll be taking that group. Kakarott, you come with me, the rest of you look for the rest of them. Kakarott: Don't kill anyone you don't have to. Raditz: Why? Kakarott: They might be the one connected to the balls. Turles: Well come on, we only have so much time. : As the group split to cover the foreign ground they had invaded, the inhabitants of the planet were in a state of unrest. They all had felt the strength of the Aliens who had come to their land, confused, they sought the advice of their Elder. It told them to prepare for the worst, what they were preparing for was their own genocide. The warriors present within the villages set up a defense, a weak one in the eyes of the Saiyans who had come before them, they knew not of a technique that could save them from those who were to pillage their species as a whole. Vegeta and Kakarott walked calmly towards the people, blank expressions showing their detatched sense of morality in the face of these people. Only by ignoring his instincts did they not kill them all, in the stead of that they requested the Dragon Balls. Vegeta:I'll be blunt, give us the Dragon Balls and you all live. If you resist you die, children and all. Kakarott: He's a man of his word, if he doesn't carry through I'll make him do it. كاراكول:,رجاء, لا يضر شعبنا. ونحن لا نعني إليكم مشاكل اذا كنت تريد أن تنظر إلى هذه الكرات ولكم مني بركة. Category:Page added by Tjakari Category:Fan Fiction by Tjakari Category:Fan Fiction owned by Tjakari Category:continuation